A need exists for an effective system for monitoring the prevalence of particles of dimensions of the order of one quarter micron. Possible applications include ultra large scale integration (ULSI); integrated circuit manufacturing and asbestos particle detection. Heretofore there has not been an economically feasible alternative way for reliably detecting and characterizing particulate contamination. Further, there has been no method for detecting and characterizing particulate contamination in compressed gasses or high pressure gas systems.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved small particle sampling system.